Marking the years
Example conversion between the years for 1 DR Years (winters) are referred to by names, each name consistent across the Realms. Each kingdom or city-state numbers years differently, usually to measure the reign of a dynasty or the current monarch, or since the founding of the country. The result is a hodgepodge of overlapping numbers that serve to confuse the ordinary person and frustrate the sage. The widespread differing year dates include the following: Methods of reckoning Dalereckoning (DR) Dalereckoning is taken from the , when the Standing Stone was raised by the elves of Cormanthyr and the human Dalesfolk. Since this time, humans were permitted by the Elven Court to settle in the more open regions of the forests. In some texts, primarily those which do not have direct ties to Dales history, Dalereckoning is called Freeman's Reckoning (FR). The calendar is widely used in Faerûn but has not spread beyond its shores. Cormyr Reckoning (CR) Cormyr Reckoning begins at the foundation of House Obarskyr, the dynasty that still rules that land. The 25-year gap between Cormyr Reckoning and Dalereckoning has caused much of the confusion regarding elder days. Timelines and calendars of the period often use DR designators, but place the founding of Cormyr at 1 DR instead of 26 DR. This is understandable, given that the two reckonings are from two nearby parties and spread by a third (the merchants of Sembia), but it causes learned sages to slam their heads violently against their desks trying to figure things out. Northreckoning (NR) Used in the City of Waterdeep, Northreckoning dates from the year Ahghairon became the first Lord of Waterdeep (1032 DR). A more archaic system called Waterdeep Years (WY) dates from the supposed first use of Waterdeep as a trading post. This reckoning is now largely abandoned except in ancient texts. Mulhorand Calendar (MC) One of the oldest calendars in use in the Realms, this ancient scheme of record-keeping dates from the founding of Skuld, the City of Shadows, reputedly by a Mulhorandi god. Netheril Year Calendar (NY) Used by the netherese, it places 1 NY on , when several villages on the shore of the Narrow Sea combined for mutual protection, forming the Alliance of Seventon, which later became Netheril. The Netheril Year calendar was created by Nether to celebrate the union. Present Reckoning (PR) In an attempt to get a handle on the various number systems in use, a new type of reckoning has been implemented with the approval of such worthies as Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun of Waterdeep and Vangerdahast of Cormyr and carried abroad by the Harpers. All year-dates trace back to the Time of Troubles in the , as year 0. Kozakuran Calendar The Kozakuran calendar began when the first human emperor, Mori, ascended to the throne. In Dalereckoning this occurred in . This calendar groups years into cycles rather than centuries. Each cycle last 60 years. Years can be shown in two ways; in cycles or cumulatively. For example the 23rd year in the 10th cycle could be shown as 10/23 or 563. Serôsian Calendar The Timesongs of Serôs, used by many of the underwater-dwelling races of Faerûn, were created by the Lorekeeper Arkallus Vordahl and adopted by the shalarin and some merfolk in the , to mark the Third Passing of the shalarin. A year consisted of ten months or "songs" of 36 days each with a five-day (six, in leap years) festival added to complete the year. Shou Calendar In Shou Lung the years are counted from the year that Nung Fu first ascended the throne as the Emperor. In Dalereckoning this occurred in . Names of the Years Augathra the Mad wrote a comprehensive list of the names of the years from the , to the , although it is widely believed that the roll of years was created by Alaundo of Candlekeep. Because some of the names of the years went missing, Alaundo replaced these with his own choices. Supposedly, the names given the years are prophecies made by Alaundo as to the most significant event of that year. However, in hindsight, many of the year names have not yet been connected with any monumental or widely known event. Appendix See Also * Revendro's Roll of the Passing Years References Category:Chronology